Gallery:Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha
Screenshots In-game photo cutscenes IE2 Cutscene 1.png|A meteor falling. IE2 Cutscene 2.png|Gemini Storm arriving. IE2 Cutscene 3.png|Endou's mom looking at her father's portrait. IE2 Cutscene 4.png|The broken cardboard soccer club sign. IE2 Cutscene 5.png|Aliea Gakuen giving a message. IE2 Cutscene 6.png|Hakuren vs. Raimon. IE2 Cutscene 7.png|Fubuki Shirou's chara change in Hakuren's uniform. IE2 Cutscene 8.png|Reize's message. IE2 Cutscene 9.png|Fubuki's chara change in Raimon's uniform. IE2 Animated Scene 4.png|Kogure Yuuya training. IE2 Animated Scene 5.png|Manyuuji getting attacked by Epsilon's players. IE2 Cutscene 10.png|Young Kogure Yuuya. IE2 Cutscene 11.png|Kageyama Reiji appearing. IE2 Cutscene 12.png|A piece of the Aliea Meteorite as a necklace pendant. IE2 Cutscene 13.png|Kageyama's ship exploding. IE2 Cutscene 14.png|The Osaka Gals. IE2 Cutscene 15.png|Another notebook belonging to Daisuke. IE2 Cutscene 16.png|Gouenji Shuuya. IE2 Cutscene 17.png|The Genesis appearing. IE2 Cutscene 18.png|Kazemaru Ichirouta gettin beaten up by The Genesis' members. IE2 Cutscene 19.png|The finishing hit by Ulvida. IE2 Cutscene 20.png|Tsunami Jousuke's appearance. IE2 Cutscene 21.png|Kabeyama holding something precious. IE2 Cutscene 22.png|An avalanche of the past. IE2 Cutscene 23.png|The revelation. IE2 Cutscene 24.png|A determined duo. IE2 Cutscene 25.png|A threefold menace. IE2 Cutscene 26.png|Gran defending his father from the shot. IE2 Cutscene 27.png|Aphrodi re-appears! IE2 Cutscene 28.png|Unlocking the power within! IE2 Cutscene 29.png|A shocking twist. IE2 Cutscene 30.png|A hostage taking. IE2 Cutscene 31.png|A dangerous dream. IE2 Cutscene 32.png|The crater left by the Aliea Meteorite. Animated cutscenes IE2 Animated Scene 1.png|Gouenji leaving. IE2 Animated Scene 2.png|Fubuki's power. IE2 Animated Scene 3.png|Epsilon's arrival. IE2 Animated Scene 6.png|Raimon fighting against Epsilon. IE2 Animated Scene 7.png|Genda and Sakuma. IE2 Animated Scene 8.png|Kageyama Reiji. IE2 Animated Scene 9.png|Kidou shocked at Kageyama. IE2 Animated Scene 10.png|A determined Tachimukai. IE2 Animated Scene 11.png|Tachimukai thanking Endou. IE2 Animated Scene 12.png|Endou talking with an injured Kazemaru. IE2 Animated Scene 13.png|Fubuki benched. IE2 Animated Scene 14.png|Gran arrives. IE2 Animated Scene 16.png|A mysterious ally arriving. IE2 Animated Scene 15.png|A thrown away jacket. IE2 Animated Scene 17.png|Endou smiling at Gouenji's return. IE2 Animated Scene 18.png|Raimon arriving at the final destination. IE2 Animated Scene 19.png|Raimon after the match. IE2 Animated Scene 20.png|Helicopters arriving. IE2 Animated Scene 21.png|Endou unleashing his full power. IE2 Animated Scene 22.png|Everyone's back! Ending credits photos IE2 Ending Credits 1.png|The FF Cup. IE2 Ending Credits 2.png|Gemini Storm. IE2 Ending Credits 3.png|The Raimon Caravan. IE2 Ending Credits 4.png|Young Fubuki and Atsuya. IE2 Cutscene 7.png|Fubuki's chara change in Hakuren's uniform. IE2 Ending Credits 5.png|Handa and the others in the hospital. IE2 Ending Credits 6.png|Shin Teikoku Gakuen. IE2 Ending Credits 7.png|Sakuma and Genda. IE2 Cutscene 14.png|The Osaka Gals. IE2 Ending Credits 8.png|Rika and Ichinose. IE2 Ending Credits 9.png|Tachimukai watching Raimon's matches from Yokato. IE2 Ending Credits 10.png|Mugen The Hand! IE2 Ending Credits 11.png|The Raimon team! IE2 Ending Credits 12.png|The Raimon girls and Endou! IE2 Ending Credits 13.png|Gouenji Shuuya. IE2 Ending Credits 14.png|Gouenji training. IE2 Ending Credits 15.png|Aphrodi to the rescue! IE2 Cutscene 24.png|A determined duo. IE2 Ending Credits 16.png|Gran arrives. IE2 Ending Credits 17.png|Young Hiroto. IE2 Ending Credits 18.png|Gazel and Burn. IE2 Cutscene 31.png|A dangerous dream. IE2 Cutscene 30.png|The Raimon managers as hostages. IE2 Ending Credits 19.png|Reaching out. IE2 Ending Credits 20.png|Everything back to normal. IE2 Ending Credits 21.png|Endou smiling.